1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sunglass retention clip(s) and, more particularly, to a sunglass retention clip having a curved inner surface, a spring urged clamping means for frictionally impinging to the hat inner sidewall, and a pair of retaining spikes that both impinge against the hat outer sidewall as well as form upper and lower retention walls for securing the eyeglass arms thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although a number of methods exist for retaining eyeglasses of all varieties, including but not limited to sunglasses, safety glasses or the like (collectively “eyeglasses”), they may require an alteration of the hat or cap or require the user to slide the ear piece of the glasses into a holder. Such holders generally protrude into the inner volume of the hat wearing area, thereby forming an uncomfortable impingement between the hat and the user's head. Also, such devices either fail to provide optimal retention friction to the hat, the eyeglass holding arms, or both. Further, they are made from unacceptable materials and/or they are non uniform in shape. As such, the current art will not work with all styles of ear pieces, whether they are manufactured from metal or plastic.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,426, issued in the name of Morris, discloses safety glasses holders and eye glass holder for securing to hats or fabric comprising a fixed fastener design, wherein said fastener design has a broad Y-shaped insertion point, a rigid or resilient serrated tooth or ratchet type interference eyeglass holder mechanism and a narrowing U-shaped body similar to the shape of an eyeglass arm and fastening design which allows the fastener to either be sewn into or glued onto the hat for holding the arm of a pair of eye glasses, sun glasses or safety glasses.
U.S. Pat. D571,982, issued in the name of Kirby, discloses an ornamental design for a hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,619, issued in the name of Morris et al., discloses an implement holder to be attached to a cap, hat, clothing or other item is provided. The holder is a single unit, which can be integrated into the construction of the cap, hat, clothing or other item or removably attached to the outer surface of the article. The two sides of the unit are attached and form a loop for receiving a pencil, pen or other elongated implement. The unit additionally contains an adjustable flap for receiving the temple of eyewear, including glasses, sunglasses, or protective eye gear. The outer side of the unit is smooth and is designed to receive identifying or advertising indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,495, issued in the name of Totani, discloses a hat with an insertion hole adapted to permit a temple of a pair of glasses to be inserted therein, positioned in each lateral side of the edge portion of the crown of a hat. The hat is so formed as to permit the temples of the glasses to be positioned between the crown and the slip band that is provided along the inner surface of the edge portion of the crown.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,074, issued in the name of Morris, discloses safety glasses holders and eye glass holders for securing to hats or fabric comprising a clip on design and a fastening design, wherein said clip design has an adjustable height design and fastening design which allows the clip to either be temporarily attached to a hat by way of the clip or sewn into the hat and/or comprises a frame secured to the insides of a hat with pins attached to and extending from said frame and penetrating said hat to attach to and engage the adjustable height clip for holding the arm of a pair of safety glasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,270, issued in the name of Cotutsca, discloses a utility holder assembly for securely holding articles such as eyewear and the like, small tools and accessories such as screwdrivers, flash lights, pliers, and the like, and writing utensils such as pencils, pens and the like to the sides of various types and styles of headwear. The utility holder assembly may be mounted on the outside surface or the inside surface of the headwear to accommodate easy insertion of an article for temporary storage. The holder may include a gripping mechanism such as hook and loop fasteners, a ductile layer, or a ductile member, such that the holder may be configured to conform to the shape of the article to more securely retain the article within the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,807, issued in the name of Hood, discloses a pair of eyeglass temple holders attached to opposite sides of a hat, a baseball cap and other types of headwear. The temple holders are releasably attached to ends of a pair of temples attached to a pair of eyeglasses, which eliminate the need of placing the ends of the temples on top of a wearer's ears. Each of the pair of eyeglass temple holders includes an elastic strap with a rear end of the strap attached to a rear of one side of the headwear. A front end of the elastic strap is attached to a temple fastener. The temple fastener is used for releasably engaging an end of a temple, which is part of a pair of eyeglasses. The temple fastener, in one embodiment, can be hollow plastic tube with one end inserted in a press fit into the end of the temple. The temple end fastener, in additional embodiments, can be hook and loop fasteners or a metal snap with a post received in a hole in the end of the temple. The elastic straps of the temple holders allows the eyeglasses to be moved from a resting position next to the sides and front of the headwear to a position in front of the wearer's eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,059, issued in the name of Morris, discloses safety glasses holders and eye glass holders for securing to hats or fabric comprising a wedge shaped design, a clip on design and a fastening design, wherein said fastening design comprises a frame secured to the insides of a hat, a first and second elastic cord or pin penetrating said hat and secured to said frame, and a strip disposed between said first and second elastic cords or pins for holding the arm of a pair of safety glasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,742, issued in the name of Wilson, Sr., discloses a strap that has two hooks placed on the ends and a curved clip in the center of the strap. The strap is elastic so that it holds onto a hat brim firmly. Once in place, the strap stays on the brim until it is needed. Because there is no large clip, the strap can be used on sun visors as well as hats. To store eye ware, the user places the eye ware on the brim and flips the curved clip over the bridge of the glasses. To release the glasses; the user simply flips the curved hook back, thereby releasing the glasses. Moreover, the user can easily remove the strap when it is not needed. Thus, the device does not permanently alter the look of the hat. Finally, because the device hooks onto the brim, it does not alter the feel of the hat when worn.
United States Patent Application Publication 2007/0220656, filed in the name of Cotutsca, discloses a utility holder assembly for securely holding articles such as eyewear and the like, small tools and accessories such as screwdrivers, flash lights, pliers, and the like, and writing utensils such as pencils, pens and the like to the sides of various types and styles of headwear. The utility holder assembly may be mounted on the outside surface or the inside surface of the headwear to accommodate easy insertion of an article for temporary storage. The holder may include a gripping mechanism such as hook and loop fasteners, a ductile layer, or a ductile member, such that the holder may be configured to conform to the shape of the article to more securely retain the article within the holder. The utility holder may also hold an article securely when the headwear is removed.
While the capacity to accept and retain the support arms of eyeglasses are incorporated into this invention in combination, other elements are different enough as to make the combination distinguished over the inventors' own prior art.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for an improved clip design that provides an attachment clip having a curved inner surface, a spring urged clamping means for frictionally impinge to the hat inner sidewall, and a pair of retaining spikes that both impinge against the hat outer sidewall as well as form upper and lower retention walls for securing the eyeglass arms thereto.